Alguna vez
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: Pensé alguna vez en matarte con mis manos, en no dejar que fueras tú quién surcara su hoz por mi garganta. Pensé alguna vez en olvidarte, en lo bello que sería...dejar de amarte.


Este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí a fanfiction. Es un LightXL, por así decirlo.

Es el primer y único fanfic oficial que tengo de esta pareja. Lo escribí hace poco más de un año.

En este one-shot, L nos hablará de su vida desde el momento en el que conoció a Light Yagami, en como su deber debía siempre anteponerse a aquel sentimiento tan extraño que le producía ese mal hombre, que llegó para proclamarse su amigo, su enemigo, su ilusión.

Sé que es un tema más que utilizado, pero no pude evitar hacer mi versión ^3^…aunque no sea buena -.-

Death note pertenece a Tsugumi Obha (autor) y Takeshi Obhata (diseño de personajes). De ser mío, bueno, a nadie le hubiese gustado la serie. XD

**Alguna Vez… **

_ Pensé alguna vez en abandonarte tranquilo, en tirar la toalla, y dejarte seguir como creías que Dios mandaba._

_ Pensé alguna vez en arrancarme el corazón del pecho, en esperar que mi último latido no saliera de un cruel lecho._

_ Pensé alguna vez en matarte con mis manos, en no dejar que fueras tú quién surcara su hoz por mi garganta._

_ Pensé alguna vez en esperarte, en soñar despierto con algo que jamás se cruzó por tu cerebro. _

_ Pensé alguna vez en olvidarte, en lo bello que sería...dejar de amarte._

**L´S PROV**

**ONE-SHOT **

El dolor no parará, aún después de mi muerte...

Entre tus brazos siento como de poco en poco mi vida se deshace, como se va desprendiendo mi esencia, como escucho mi corazón quebrarse, como voy perdiendo hasta el más novísimo de mis alientos.

No nací queriendo, ni pedí ser, aquel niño extraño de cerebro prodigioso, tal vez ser yo no habría sido precisamente parte de mis opciones. ¡Dios!, ni siquiera enamorarme fue una de mis decisiones. La vida no ha sido, ni será justa con alguien como nosotros. Si bien lo pienso, no puedo decir que fui un desgraciado, mucho menos dichoso; mi vida no fue llana, nada más que todo eso. Pero el ver conectados nuestros caminos tornándose tan estrechos, fue lo peor y lo mejor en mi vida; nada más que una alucinación paradójica, una hermosa pesadilla.

¿Has visto alguna vez a las gaviotas volar hacia el mar?, ¿volando tan lejos que tus ojos no las alcanzan a ver más? Así las almas se desvanecen, destruyendo las esperanzas, consumado el tiempo que es escurre entre los dedos, hurtando lentamente el último rastro de substancia, volviendo efímera la vida, e inalcanzables las fantasías. Al menos eso se supone que debes de sentir cuando ves llegado el fin... ¿y yo?...yo lo sentí desde el día en qué te conocí.

Tantas fueron las veces que desafié tu mente con retos que tu orgullo te prohibía perder; envolviéndote en mis redes y huyendo, ese fue siempre nuestro mejor juego.

Todavía no olvido nuestro inicial tablero; la primera vez que vi. tu rostro tras las cintas de vigilancia. ¡Kira es el demonio!, aquella sonrisa amable, aquella mirada deslumbrante; no podías ser un diablo con máscara de ángel. Cuanta razón faltaba; eras el infierno en el mismo cielo, sólo eso: la maldad oculta tras un velo intransparente de pureza.

Mi meta, la de L, era clara: vencer a Kira, costara lo que costara. Regresaría la paz que tu locura arrebató al mundo, destruiría lo que considerabas tu utopía. Sin embargo, Elle Lawliet, deseaba verte un poco más; confiar en que recapacitarías, en que olvidarías todas tus sádicas acciones. Fui estúpido al creerme tal ilusión tan mal fundada.

Nos conocimos en una prueba académica que, aunque de más esté el decirlo, crucé con excelencia. Fue allí donde por vez primera nos examinamos mutuamente, totalmente nulos de simpatía, mirándonos con detenimiento, con insolencia, sin extrañeza, todo bajo una obscura intensión de lucha. Noté de manera amarga que no podía esconderme más la verdad: había adorado tu talante lo suficiente como para admirarla hacia un altar.

¿Cuándo fue?, ¿cuándo fue? La segunda vez que nos vimos... ¿fue a mediados de enero, talvez?...sí, recuerdo a la perfección el aire templado de la ocupadísima mañana, el fresco frío que se desvanecía, el resoplido que anunciaba nuestra próxima batalla. Para ese entonces decidí, o quise pensar, que mi amor no interferiría con mi juicio. Aún así, algo en mí germinó cuando por vez segunda cruzamos la mirada, no tendrás idea en veracidad lo mucho que ahora deseo haber arrancado esa mala hierba al momento. Eras bello, pero no sincero. Tomaste mi mano sobre el escenario, contándome el mito de tu respeto, y me lo tragué, fundándome un sueño; esperando tu amor liberado del hielo. "Amor", cosa extraña, jamás me creí capaz de decir esa palabra sin reírme a carcajadas.

Me cansé de luchar, me cansé de esperar...

Estábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, fingíamos ser buenos amigos, haciendo creer a todos que éramos unidos; mientras nos considerábamos mutuamente, escudriñando nuestras identidades auténticas. Era frustrante, ¿sabes?, te amaba en tanto tú me odiabas y no podía dejar de lamentarme pues lo sabía, nunca pequé con una tal ignorancia.

Eras y serás siempre el peor de los hipócritas.

Traté de negarlo incontables veces, ambicionaba estudiarte y disfrutar de cada momento a tu lado. No le di nunca importancia...tu atención maquiavélicamente dirigida; tus encantadoras palabras falsas; tu sonrisa sobria tras la victoria insana; esa mirada frugal y farsante. ¡Era mío!, ¡todo lo bueno y lo malo en ti era mío!

El estar contigo, no era sino puro masoquismo.

Tengo curiosidad, no me lo tomes a mal... ¿alguna vez te ha remordido la conciencia de forma inusual? Han sido tantas mentiras, actuaciones, acciones deducidas, las que hacen que esa duda toque constantemente a mi puerta; no sé darle una respuesta. Siempre usaste a la humanidad a tu conveniencia, a cada momento me daba idea, y te juro que ya perdí la cuenta.

Misa-Misa, Amane, Misa, segundo Kira, la modelo de esas bobas revistas para señoritas, tu peón, tu novia; ¡llámale como quieras!...la verdad, no me interesa lo que para ti sea. "Esa idiota", ¿por qué no? Le queda bien el nombre. No era más que una sutil herramienta, ¿verdad?, entonces... ¿por qué pensar en ella me provoca dolor de cabeza?; ¿por qué mi sangre hervía cuando sus pequeñas manos rozaban la piel que me era prohibida tocar?; ¿por qué se fruncía mi seño al verla saltar sobre tu espalda, casi rompiéndote la quijada?; ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?...¿por qué si no era más que una pieza de tu tirada, me destrozaba el alma verte en su compañía? No la amabas, de hecho, cavilé que la odiabas, y aún así preferías verla a ella que pasar un minuto más a mi lado. Siendo honestos, habría sido feliz de matarla durante su encierro. ¡Esa perra!, ¡esa jodida perra! Como me corroe la piel el sólo pensar que te besaron esos hinchados labios repintados. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te odio como no tienes idea!... no, no eras en teoría tú quién me hacía pasar todo esto; soy yo, fui yo el que se enamoró como un pendejo.

Pude ver más allá de tu simulado exterior tantas veces, justamente, hablo de esa indigna forma en la que tu alma se revolcaba en el sucio gozo; como te sentía sonreír vilmente cuando se te daba la espalda, te hacía inmensamente dichoso el arrinconarme con tus desvergüenzas y tu cara falsa; disfrutabas enfrentarte a mí aún cuando suponías que mi corazón se despedazaba, siendo presa del ferviente resentimiento que me obsequiabas.

Las celdas, resguardadas por los barrotes de metal que nos mantuvieron distantes un tiempo, tras los que tu catadura brilló lúgubremente; esas armas de tu elegido confinamiento, esas, que me mantuvieron a merced del sufrimiento. Cuanto me descuarticé por dentro al verte en tal horrible momento: tus pies y tus manos atados sin tregua; viviendo el silencio muerto, que se transformó en las horrendas súplicas emanantes de tu destrozada garganta; observaba en elipsis, impotente, esos ojos irrisorios de descanso. Mas no, por esa vez, yo no sería el débil desmoronándose al amor in atañido. Era tu decisión, tu planeación, tu trampa la que me destruiría, no mis asonantes lágrimas.

Lo cierto es que...ya ni sé cómo me metí en todo esto.

Decoroso y parco, arrebatado y encantado, pero sin abolida sospecha, fuiste liberado. ¡Añorada sea la felicidad que invadió mi ser al volver a tenerte cerca!, ¡añorada sea la dama ausente que jamás retornó a hacerse presente!

Si bien lo muestro, teniendo en mente todo lo que he dicho hasta el momento, quizá no creas que mi siguiente paso fue tan sólo una medida para debatir hacia tus artimañas:

Las cadenas, las dichosas cadenas que por meses nos mantuvieron adyacentes, el lazo físico que me permitía un pretexto para estar contigo. En mi memoria quedó grabado el eco sonoro del metal impasible ¡Shraack!, sí, ese semejante agudo chillido, gloriosas badajadas que avisaban de tu dulce presencia. Lo repito, aunque no me lo creas, además de asimilarte, no hubo otra intención en el aire.

Sin notarlo, empezó el lado blando de mi pesadilla: un nuevo Kira tomó lugar en la partida. Escrutaste meticulosamente cada detalle que nos llevaría a su paradero, aún con la niebla densa cubriendo tus recuerdos. Fue así como, durante un periodo extenso, tu maldad guardó un inadvertido silencio, arrojando lejos mi forzado desprecio. Era otro plan tuyo, astuto hombre, de in pecable ejecución, digna de un noble.

A veces, sólo a veces me llego a preguntar: ¿Qué acaecería de mí éste día, si a mi lado hubiera tenido una familia?, quizá, habría apreciado hasta lo más insignificante de la vida: correr tras una pelota brillante entre las inolvidables veredas de la campiña inglesa, por las mañanas de primavera; nadar el verano, deshaciendo mi palidez y mi mal sueño bajo el ardiente sol en el cielo; disfrutar una humeante taza de té negro desde la platea de una residencia financiada por mis padres, apreciando las hojas doradas y canela bañar el panorama en forma descuidada; recibir el calor de una tierna reunión durante el invierno. Un vil soñador, no soy más que eso. Rió de mí mismo al fraguar tal deseo.

Cuando era pequeño, yo solía sollozar, maldecirme, hasta caer rendido sobre la almohada a altas horas de la madrugada, albergando la pura quemazón del odio en mis entrañas; eran escasas las horas que descansaba. Me deleitaba leer en el marco de la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín verde de la casa, haciendo alarde de mi imaginación fotográfica con la que lograba transformar las letras en dos idóneos cualesquiera; pasaba horas apreciando la belleza de una felicidad inalcanzable que ocultaba tras la máscara de mi resistencia. No te angusties, nunca mis ojos te vieron con un respingo de veneno; mi animadversión era reservada para los mocosos con los que crecí a un lado, para mí mismo, y a veces para Dios. También para los malditos, el tipo de bastardos que recibían el beso de la muerte desde tus suaves labios.

Todas éstas son memorias que, bien sé, no te interesa saber. Pero son mías, parte de mi atormentada vida; la misma que empujaste a un abismo a costa de tus engaños y mentiras, condenándola a morir en el negro seno de un amor inconcebiblemente obsceno; la vida que desgraciaste con tu divina presencia, emponzoñando mi esencia, hasta dejarla entre la más baja de las penas. La soledad siempre fue una fiel amiga desde mi infancia en el orfanato hasta el último momento que voy viviendo entre tus brazos; y fue así constantemente, inclusive cuando llegaste alzando la bandera de la destrucción tan de repente. Puramente, no necesitaba otra punzada al filo de tan renombrada navaja.

Será difícil dejar todos aquellos triunfos que se han vuelto mis satisfacciones, mis valiosos momentos...pero, por más que trate de ignorar, siguen pintados con grandes manchas las lagunas de mis recuerdos.

Dicen que el dolor resguardado en el alma es el que logra volverte poético, que se vuelve la pasión que te impulsa a escribir con una pluma rellena de lágrimas un sin fin de hermosas palabras evaluadas cuales exquisitos diamantes. ¿Y dónde empezara el talento? Si fuera cierto, créeme, yo sería el más grande entre los épicos reyes de las artes. El dolor se convierte en belleza, y la herida sublimemente escrita se transforma en el disfrute de los ávidos lectores...absurdo e incoherente a la vez, pero tan claro como cierto.

Amo divagar sobre la vida, presumo te habrás dado cuenta. Al contrario de lo que piensas, no es divertido ni necesario, es tan sólo un doloroso placer mundano. Abordé hablándote del tiempo que estuvimos aledaños, terminando por tomar el camino empedrado de la niñez en mis recuerdos. A veces ni yo mismo me entiendo...me atrevo a pensar que la hermosura y el ardor que nos vio envueltos, es la misma que empapó la infancia que de cuando en cuando me atormenta mientras duermo. No me cuestiones, soy yo quién te pregunta. Mas, si correctamente lo pienso, mi adultez contigo fue más tortuosa, sin embargo, fue de mis etapas la más gloriosa.

Cuatro meses, cuatro maravillosos meses llenos de expectación, de enigmas, y del metal frío aferrándonos de las muñecas a una constante duda. El plan trazado era de absoluta incógnita. Decidí esperar y ver qué pasaba, dejarte jugar solo acorde a tus exactos planos, y examinar. No había trabas, mucho menos piedras con las que te tropezaras. ¿Fue malo engañarme de ésta forma?...mejor que nadie sé mis razones, mis emociones y mis escabrosos pensamientos nada gratos.

Parece mentira, pero es cierto: el gran detective L, el mismo que te confeso ser los tres mejores del oficio; ese soy yo, quién necesitó de la ayuda mínima para ver caer al infeliz de Beyond; vencedor de incontables encuentros. Me sentía aprisionado. Cuanta vergüenza y padecimiento se acomodaba en mi desdichado orgullo de mal nacido.

No es que sea yo un devoto a la honestidad o de las buenas costumbres, soy un engendro hecho y derecho. Palabras falsas es la corriente que se desemboca entre mis delgados labios, cada que el momento exige una ficción que le socorra. En cuanto a mis modales, no soy un encantador marqués: mis pies desprecian el suelo durante mis descansos, prefieren siempre acompañar asiento conmigo; el cinismo sarcástico, que educación tan nefasta es la que arrastro; inmoralidades que realizó como medio, a manera de rapto, vigilancia indeseada, y besarte mientras descansabas en el desacostumbrado lecho de tus sueños...suelo hablar más de lo que debo. Supongo esperaras una explicación sobre ello:

Vamos a ver, ¿cómo es qué fue? Todo ese día residiste en tu razón, repasando las pistas que hacía tiempo me contaron que eras Kira, todas embonaban tan perfectamente como el más sencillo de los rompecabezas, lucían tan claras como si se viera una esfera ultrajada sobre el agua...talvez exagero, talvez no...depende el intelecto, con el tuyo, sabría apostar que de ti mismo llegaste a sospechar en más de un lapso corto de tiempo. Mis ojos viajaban una y mil veces por la habitación, dispersando la vista entre los pocos miembros del cuartel, sumando asimismo todos los objetos que decoraban la estancia; sacándole discretamente la vuelta a tus faroles de miel. Hundías la mirada, estremeciendo cada poro de mi pálida piel, erizando hasta la última de las obscuras hebras que formaban mi rebelde melena. Te brindé de mi pastel, devastando el momento, mas dispersé las ilusiones: no me apreciabas, ni siquiera en mí te fijabas... simplemente pensabas. Habías descubierto indispensables estelas sobre el tercer Kira.

Cuando el cielo se obscureció impetuosamente, nos quedamos charlando sobre sandez y media, como el resto de las noches en las que esperábamos hasta que el sueño te venciera. Con tu cuerpo tendido sobre la cama grande, procurándote dormido hasta que el siguiente crepúsculo se asomara; mi extravagante presencia te creaba compañía, con las piernas encogidas sobre las sabanas, y centenares de papeles arrancando de la soledad a la pantalla luminosa de mi pequeña computadora, quién facilitaba seguir con mis arrías jornadas hasta altas horas de la madrugada; con todo ello esperaba paciente y sereno, que emprendieras el rumbo hacia un mundo quimérico. Y así fue...

Esa misma noche con hermosas estrellas, entre el tórrido viento que agitaba las arboledas, desprendiendo los últimos botones de cerezo que gozosos y satisfechos se regaban con la luz plateada de la luna en el firmamento, fuiste alcanzado por una mazmorra de cristal, celadora de tus abolidos desvelos; me demostraste que inclusive el más mezquino de los demonios, llegaba a exhibir su aspaviento de arcángel entre la belleza de sus sueños. Tan agraciado lucias con el peso de los parpados recostado sobre la afabilidad de tus perversos ojos; la respiración apaciguante que obligaba a subir y descender tu labrado pecho al ritmo de tu aliento. Lucias tan puro, humilde y perfecto. Te llamé por tu nombre un par de veces, zarandeándote levemente; nunca respondiste.

Fue ese el momento donde por vez primera, me deje arrastrar de forma completa, ante la magnificencia de tu preciosa naturaleza. No sólo cerré la brillante pantalla plegadiza de la computadora, sino que además mitigué la lamparilla sobre la mesa de noche. Cada oportunidad para evitarte ver mi semblante, aún con tu mirada almíbar despejada, valoraba cada segundo en oro. Me acerqué cual sigiloso felino hasta tu pasivo rostro. Resplandecías tan hermoso. Me incliné de nuevo, al estar seguro que no estabas despierto; mis lánguidos brazos se enroscaron a tu cuello, dejándome hechizar por el aroma que desprendía tu pecho. Recuerdo haberme recostado sobre alguna de tus clavículas por un lapso nada corto de tiempo, era tan enervante como la embriagadora esencia que despedían las rosas bañadas de rocío, allá en el orfanato del que tanto converso.

Creo haber dormitado en algunos momentos, la verdad, no me concierne saberlo. Aproximé mi boca a tu faz de bendecidos rasgos, regalándote un beso sobre los sonrosados labios. Sé rememorar la calidez que me acobijo al momento, la forma en que me supe contento, entero. Me alejé, indagando, esperando seguir encontrando tus ojos cerrados; y te volví a besar, tornando más profundo, más duradero aquel contacto perfecto. Sólo la luna y las incontables estrellas que estupefactas observaban nuestro lecho, serían la silenciosas testigos de aquella falta de seso. Me hacían sentir un desgraciado todas las velas, emisarias de los cielos, que gobernaban en la cerrazón de la intemperie, tales ojos blanquecinos, pero... ¡¿qué más me va lo que Dios pensara?! Fui feliz, como él no me había dejado serlo.

Es cruel, lo sé...pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima de mí: que la luz en mis ojos se presente, que la brillantez de mis perlas regrese, en tan simples y torpes momentos como ese. Anhelar lo ilusorio lástima hasta lo más profundo; esperar destruye, mas, ¿qué me queda? Mis segundos últimos ya se cuentan. El dolor es lo que me permite sentir dicha, la dicha misma que me consume la vida.

Mi vela se extinguía sin darme reseña. Cada soplo de esos mismos cuatro meses, era otra carga de tierra fértil sobre la llama que se hacía más débil. Era designio tuyo; no lo mencioné, ni tú lo recordabas. Pero siempre alimenté el presentimiento de las endemoniadas campanadas, que recitaban el clímax de nuestra cruda hazaña. A cada avance, a cada deducción, inclusive, a cada una de tus expresiones honestas, nos acercábamos otro paso hacia mi destrucción propia.

El resto de ésta odisea, tú ya la conoces mejor que nadie...

Los métodos fueron impresionantes, volviendo la ejecución de la captura superioramente memorable. Ni el mismo idiota de Matsuda habría logrado arrebatarnos ésta victoria. El culpable en turno era presa fácil, desde ilustrados ante nuestros estupefactos ojos sus nervios inauditos.

Fue esa sola noche vestida de suspenso, entre el sobre humano ajetreo, bajo un panorama de histeria sanguinaria; donde finalmente conocí la hoz que antes cargabas sobre la espalda, la que sin miramiento agitabas sobre los centenares de cabezas decapitadas. Debía poner al mundo en contra tuya cuando toqué la mortífera libreta, al ver al shinigami entre las luces cegadoras, y los chillidos incesantes de las molestas patrullas; todas las incógnitas estaban al aguarde de aquella paranormal respuesta. ¡No te atrevas a negar mi prudencia!, tu mirada y la repentina muerte del patético asesino ya son de por sí pruebas de mis juicios.

Contra mis sospechas carentes de evidencia óptica, hubo que desencadenarnos, dejando de vigilarte a los ratos, que sólo Dios sabrá cuantos planes en esos tiempitos te habrás creado. Eres un actor innato, supongo que te felicito.

Tras tu emancipación, un sol más dejamos cruzar, para liberar a Amane Misa de mi obligada custodia. Mientras tu telaraña negra seguía tejiéndose al pie de la letra. Se había ido...ya no tenía por qué pasar mis días en vela, observando a la homicida damisela; mucho menos preocuparme por su carrera, o su vida misma en un acento serio; ni seguir viéndote vigilarla con tan engañosos destellos. Ni yo mismo me lo creo, ¿elegir a una mujer tan retrasada y roñosa? Tu plan habría de ser una abstracta obra del arte manipuladora.

Siempre llevare en mí la espantosa hendida que causaste, cuando me vi obligado a concluir soltarla...

-...debemos despedirnos de Misa-san. Ya no la vigilaremos, y como no es miembro del cuartel, no podemos retenerla más tiempo aquí, siendo ajena a todo esto. Tampoco seguirla involucrando. Así que le pediré al detective Mogi que renuncie como su representante -fue así de fácil, la alegría irradiaba lejos de la simple vista.

-Que bien, ahora mis encuentros con Misa serán en el exterior -te escuche declamar con un altivo ademán.

-¿En verdad seguirás viéndola? -abrí los ojos, sintiéndolos casi saltar de sus cuencas.

-Ryuuzaki, ponte a pensar que ella arriesgo su vida por mí. Además me ha confesado el gran amor que siente hacia mí.

-Tienes razón -me escuché resignado, caído, olvidado.

-...es obvio que cualquier persona con sentimientos quede conmovida ante su insistencia.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella? -no te daría la satisfacción de perecer, ni un solo gesto te dejé ver.

Callaste unos segundos; unos largos y desquiciantes segundos.

-No lo había notado, pero después de haber vivido toda ésta situación le tomé un gran cariño.

¿Para qué continuar? Ya me sangraba el corazón lo suficiente. No respondiste eso que tanto me habría devastado, pero no te atreviste a negarlo siquiera un tanto.

Tú, mi regodeo, eres como un relámpago: fugaz, dañas...no veo mis deseos, no veo las que fueron mis esperanzas, no hay más que sombra, ¡ya no hay nada!

Puedo apostarte que padecerías de ignorancia a un evento concebido al día siguiente, el último día de octubre: mi cumpleaños, jamás lo habrías adivinado. No te preocupes, a mí nunca me ha importado; no tuve en realidad alguien sanguíneo para festejarlo... Watari, el único digno de mi cariño y confianza, sólo él lo recordaba, aún cuando mi interés era ignorarlo. Dame tan sólo una razón para celebrar el fatídico día que llegué al mundo, entre los brazos de mi llamada madre a la que no le reconozco la cara; no tengo motivo que me inspire una sinfonía hacia esa trivial fecha.

Sólo un suceso de mi más reciente cumpleaños quiero mencionártelo, más bien, resonártelo. Lo vivimos ambos, no trates de negarlo, patán, poco hombre, mal nacido...

Todo un día común para nosotros, desde las azuladas rayas dibujadas sobre el alba en adelante. Watari había sido cuidadoso al felicitarme con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, no fue complicado ni en lo mínimo, esos han sido siempre mis platillos favoritos. La mañana entera me dediqué a leer, leer, y releer la libreta asesina; sus reglas; los nombres; la letra, había dos tipos, una del difunto, otra tal vez tuya: el verdadero asesino. Formulando preguntas al tenebroso shinigami níveo, quien era de tanta ayuda como la sequía para las criaturas. Mediste todo meticulosamente.

El cuartel salió a comer al centro. Matsuda me invitó a acompañarles, me negué por supuesto, ¿qué todavía no me conocía lo suficiente ese sujeto? Light, tú te quedaste, según para "escoltarme" en mi travesía por las gastadas páginas de la guillotina recubierta de su portada negra. Se nos presentó un incidente verdaderamente incomodo: tu desubicada noviecita. Tenía restringida la entrada, no hubo opción otra más que dejarte salir, arrojarte al caldero burbujeante de la bruja.

Debiste ver como Rem la miraba: tranquila, esperando siempre su siguiente movida, reflejando un extraño sentir en sus siniestros ojos carentes de vida.

Cometí la peor de las negligencias al volverme un desentendido...es que, me sentía destruido; hipnotizado por el monitor que me restregaba la jodida imagen de ambos abrazándose. ¿Esperabas que lo soportara?...tristemente, no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada.

Me mantuviste agonizante unos minutos interminables, nunca sabré de qué tanto estuvieron hablando. Ella te abrazaba; tú le respondías mientras le dabas la espalda a la cámara de vigilancia; no tenía forma de probar si en tu mirada se proyectaba el repudio ponzoñoso, o la ternura de una fresca mañana de domingo bajo la lluvia. No me importa, no es un momento que quiera preservar en ésta memoria. Ni siquiera Dios quiso hacerme feliz ese día. Con un beso sobre tu mejilla, emprendió su marcha la vil jovencita, provocando una despedida mímica al agitar su brazo como si fuera una maravilla. E inercialmente retornaste a mi lado...

-Disculpa la interrupción, Ryuuzaki -fue lo primero que me dirigiste al estar en mi presencia. Te veías tan divino con la mano en la cadera, recargado al marco de la puerta-. No creí que vendría al día contiguo de ser liberada.

-No te preocupes. Soy yo quién debería pedirte disculpas; proclamándote mi principal sospechoso, dejaste de llevar la vida tranquila de cualquier universitario -un tramposo, eso es lo que soy. ¿En verdad me crees capaz de disculparme cuando sé que me enfrento a una de tus mentiras?-. Supongo que una novia requiere de mucho tiempo, y de energías fuera de los límites propios.

Reíste poco; ya no era una de esas alegrías sinceras que dejabas escapar cuando todavía teníamos las cadenas, tus ojos ya no emitían el brillo tierno de un ilusionado justiciero, tus labios ya no profesaban ideales en tono honesto...habías vuelto a ser ese maldito desquiciado egocéntrico.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema, Ryuuzaki -excavabas, oculto tras una señal luminosa de mentirosa picardía. Buscabas llegar a algo, eso mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-No en realidad, digamos que son simples hipótesis.

-Sino fueras tan reservado, estoy seguro que no encontrarías obstáculo alguno para llevar tu teoría a la práctica -continuaste, con tu mano descansando sobre mi hombro. ¿A qué protervo punto esperabas llegar?

-Creo que no me sería tan sencillo como lo mencionas. Pero igual te agradezco el interés, Light-kun -dije aquello cortantemente, quería relucirte el desagrado que me regalaban tus palabras.

-Perdona, sabes que soy un poco precipitado -finalizaste, o al menos eso pensaste. Es cierto, lo eres; siempre sueles cantar la soberbia tonada de la victoria, aún cuando su escasez se ve latente.

-Me temo que no eres el único -. Di un tremendo sorbo a la taza de café humeante que reposaba frente a mi figura, acompañándole de un trozo más del carcomido pastel festivo. Y me decidí a proseguir-: Misa-san siempre ha sido muy imprudente, tratándose de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -curioseaste extrañado, alzando una ceja averiguabas a mi tan obvia provocación.

-Hablo de las molestias que provoca Amane en tus planes con su enorme insensatez.

Dejaste escapar un suspiro audible, haciéndome notar la frustración reprimida que colgabas sobre los hombros.

-No sé como no pude deducir que trataría sobre Kira -te deslizaste la mano por la frente, acomodando el mismo mechón que otra noche alejé para plantarte un beso-. Escucha, no planeo debatir mucho sobre esto. Explícate y tranquilos seguiremos.

-Creo que sabes por qué lo dije; la razón, como ya habrás inducido, para que Amane Misa se volviera la principal sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira fue durante el periodo de crecimiento a tu vida social: empezaste a salir con un mayor número de chicas, en una frecuencia aumentativa. Se centró todo en ella por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser la única a la que veías a escondidas. Pero, ¿sabes?, ella nunca ha sido muy lista, teniendo el poder de manipular con la libreta pudo obligar a distintas personas a enviar los sobres, o cuando menos no conservar los boletos de donde enviaba los videos. El día que se apareció en la universidad para visitarte no fue algo muy bien pensado por su parte; supongo le habrás dicho con anterioridad que no debía vérseles juntos, y aún con todo ello presente se atrevió a desobedecer...no es nada astuta. Después vino su plan de vestirse de enfermera para tener una cita con Higushi Kyosuke, debo admitir que resulto de ayuda para confirmar la identidad de nuestro sospechoso como el Kira en turno, pero tampoco fue algo muy acompañado de prudencia. ¿Lo dejo así o quieres que siga?

-Si lo planteas de esa forma, suena más que lógico -sobaste un par de veces tu delicada barbilla, con suavidad, sin prisa-. Y no negare que tienes razón, Misa puede ser sumamente incomoda y posesiva.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Eso no significa que no lo estés pensando -cuanta sabiduría desprendían tus breves palabras.

-Si piensas que es una molestia, ¿por qué es que le tomaste tanto cariño?

-Ya te lo dije, hizo mucho por mí, además...con todo y mínimos defectos, una chica tan hermosa y encantadora como Misa no se encuentra todos los días -¿te estabas burlando? Estoy siendo retórico, era obvio que lo hacías. Yo sé lo mucho que se carcajeaba tu infantil sadismo maquiavélico. ¿Cuál era tu meta? ¿Encelarme, probablemente?, tales comentarios no salen sin un propósito al alcance. Fue lo que por mi mente cruzó, ya tan astuto como han dicho que soy, no me zarpé lejos de tu embarcación-. ¿En verdad crees que una chica tan dulce como ella sería capaz de asesinar?

-Si está tan enamorada como dice estarlo...sí

-De ser así ya habrías muerto, ¿no? -no me giré a verte, pero estoy casi seguro de haber resentido una de tus grotescas sonrisas.

Enmudecí un precario lapso, mandé una ojeada hacia el sombrío shinigami blanco por el rabillo del ojo; ella estaba inerte, pasmada. Escucharme hablar de Amane siendo sospechosa la dejaba constantemente en el mismo estado.

-...talvez tengas razón; pero si Amane era el segundo Kira, y se arriesgó a ir a la universidad, allí vio mi rostro antes de que la policía la arrestara. En ese momento no morí. No obstante, sí descubrió mi nombre, sólo que ella no tenía la libreta en su poder y luego había olvidado todo sobre ella, todo cuadra a la perfección, pero...

-La regla de los trece días.

-Correcto. Si Amane y tú hubieran conocido la libreta con anterioridad, ya habrían muerto porque en más de trece días de su confinamiento no tuvieron la oportunidad de escribir ningún nombre.

-Tú mismo te das cuenta de que no existe posibilidad de que uno de nosotros hubiese portado las libretas -recalcaste paciente, demasiado contento para mi gusto

-No...estoy seguro que hay algo más detrás de todo esto -Rem nunca me decía nada, me tenías acorralado, justo donde querías-. No te será sencillo cambiar mi juicio, Light-kun.

-Ryuuzaki, te lo he dicho una y mil veces -me tomaste de los hombros, aferrándote con tus preciosas manos. Ante ti estaban los negros ojos que deseabas pronto se cerraran para siempre-: Yo no soy Kira -¡miénteme!, es todo lo que has hecho desde la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Di lo que quieras cuantas veces quieras, el resultado será siempre el mismo, Light-kun.

Nuestros atisbos se enfrentaron en una abrumadora partida, donde el silencio empapó por completo la escena; podía escuchar tu respiración hecha la de una oculta fiera, podía ver el ardor que mantenían tus ojos inactivos, la serenidad forzada en tu seño dorado. Tus dedos me habrían desgarrado los consumidos hombros de no haber sido por tu infinita calma, tan necesaria para mantener tu blasfemia andante.

Te acercaste un poco más a mi facha, regalándome el sentir de tu cálido aliento.

-No importa cuanto me incomode el que sospeches de mí tan afanosamente. Te confieso que he desarrollado un sentimiento hacia ti, no me sería grato que algo te sucediera.

-¿Qué dices? -cuestioné por lo poco perturbado.

-Tienes un rostro y un cuerpo lindos -agregaste sensualmente sonriente, como si hablaras de algo tan sencillo como lo es el clima-, ¿no lo sabías?

Cuando dijiste esas palabras, todo el calor del cuerpo, de mi rabia subió, casi invisible, hasta mi cara. Me parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desprenderme del suelo, siendo arrastrado por la brisa, cual frágil hoja en el otoño. Busqué alguna imperfección en tu camisa, algo que apartara mi atención de tu tan suave mensaje, pero no, hasta la ropa en ti era perfecta.

-Mírame, Ryuuzaki.

Ni siquiera intenté hacer lo que me pedías. Abusaste de mi inmovilidad para sujetarme el rostro entre tus manos. En un insulso momento dado, alcancé despabilarme, logrando alzar los ojos para encararlos con los tuyos, así puede ver los enmielados anillos de tus iris. Me acariciaste totalmente con dichos espejos del color del almíbar, no hay forma de expresar lo bello que sentí aquel momento. Me aproximaste hacia ti en un movimiento sosegado e intrépido y me besaste. Pero no respondí, ni un mísero instante te lo pude creer.

Esa vez no sabíamos del otro lo suficiente, tal extraño invento excedía mis cálculos casi por completo. Quizás no hubo un motivo real, fue un impulso en su probabilidad, una broma, querías ver mi rostro sorprendido, eso no era todo. ¿Me odiabas tanto a fin de estrujarme el corazón de esa manera?

Pensé muchas cosas, justo como estoy recordando todo ahora. En mi cabeza aparecieron docenas de escenas distintas, y sé que podía haber ilustrado con tal tinta cientos de actos más, parecía que todas las barreras de mi mente se hubieran roto y mis memorias empezaran a fluir libremente. Me temblaban los hombros y se me distendió el estomago...me sentía tan infeliz incluso entre la que yo mismo llamaría gloria.

Tus labios acariciaron los míos, incitándoles a contestar; tu lengua pasaba una y otra vez, lamiéndome la suave carne, esperando darle el acceso a mi cavidad bucal. Todo te lo prohibí, ni un mínimo intervalo lo permití. Tu veneno, mi pasión, todo se mezclaba en aquel momento. Por más de un instante creí que lloraría a mares. Aquello fue lo que siempre soñé, anhelé, deseé con fervor, con el alma, con amor...y tú...tú sólo despedazaste mi más tierno ensueño, transmutándolo en eso. No me disté nada a sentimiento bondadoso, esperabas verme caer en la trampa que por mucho rodeé cauteloso. Poco hombre, habrías sido capaz de acostarte conmigo a ras de tu sucio juego. Habías desmoronado mi vida, pisoteado mis anhelos y escupido en los restos.

Aquel beso dejaba un dulce sabor a miel en mi boca, pero quemaba como el ácido más corrosivo. Talvez fui tan irrebatible como para en dado instante dejarte ver estos sentimientos que a la luz del día se mostraban como una huella rojiza sobre los parpados, que por las noches en aguas saladas me azotaba la vista. Mientras tu plan era darme una esperanza, halarme un poco hacia tus obscuras fronteras, tratar de hacerme olvidar lo que a todos nos unía, y ya después cortarme de un vil tajo las alas. Sí, eso era. Pero no, aún cuando me sentía a morir por tus tan descaradas razones, aún manteniendo la fría daga con la que me atravesaste la espalda hasta llegar a la caja toráxica, aún con todo apedreándome por dentro, en ese momento me dije...me dije que no perdería ante ti, no así...

Te separaste cuando creíste que te faltaba el aire, sin liberar el rostro mío que todavía sostenías. Pero estaba todavía tan cerca que pude ver la humedad de tus labios y seguir oliendo el aroma de tu piel hermosa.

Todo por dentro chamuscaba, calcinaba, quemaba. Quería apalearte hasta causarte una hemorragia; luego correr, correr tan lejos como mis pies me dejaran, esperando ser consumido por la impura agonía. ¿Qué forjar? De haberte pateado habrías probado, por mi pesaroso espasmo, lo mucho que estoy enamorado; de haberme permitido entregarme, todo habría caído, rompiéndose cual cristal sobre el piso. No iba a permitírmelo.

Esperaste mi respuesta con fingida inocencia. Observabas mi reacción, no había repercusión, sólo la sorpresa extrañada se había dibujado sobre la pálida faz mi cara. También de eso te fastidiaste.

Descaradamente osaste lisonjear el mechón ladeado de mi obscura cabellera, antes de acercarme a paso lento hacia tu bello rostro. Incomodo, aparté en tal suave manotazo la palma con la que me mimabas la cara. Tus ojos cuestionaban atónitos el rechazo mal visto por tus ideales propios. Te creíste un pescador, cuyo pez enganchado había escapado, y en tu sencilla idiotez tratabas de capturarlo otra vez, con el mismo anzuelo sugestivo.

-Por favor -empecé pasivo, resistiendo toda pena destructiva-... no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Perdóname, Ryuuzaki -mentiste en una traba continua-...yo, n-nada más yo...

-Los motivos de tu extraño comportamiento no me conciernen, Yagami-kun. Sólo te lo repito: no vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa -¡sí!, ya deja de acuchillarme por la espalda.

Veo la forma en que me dañaste, en la que me mentiste con tu amistoso cariño actuado. Te preguntó ahora: ¿alguna vez sentiste por mí, algo que no fuese este absurdo desprecio inherente? Con todo lo dicho, soy yo quién debería odiarte como un tonto, desearte la muerte, incluso castigarte; ¡pero no puedo!, no puedo realizar dicho atroz imposible.

Seguimos la vida como si nada, con sus altas y sus bajas, ese beso no había ocurrido en ninguna sala.

Mi irreversible perdición empezó el 4 de noviembre del maldito año en curso. Esa infeliz mañana de crudo otoño...la recuerdo a la perfección, con impecable precisión: por la ventana no se invitaba el sol, sólo daba pasada a las nubes grisáceas que escoltaban la brisa helada que a resoplidos animales traía consigo a la infantil dama de obscuras pantallas; que presencia más nefasta dejaban caer las hojas quebradas. Se repitió el proceso mismo de mi cumpleaños fallido: saliste a verla, la abrazaste, la dejaste amarte con los risueños ojos de muñeca, y las delicadas manos de porcelana selecta. Es hermosa ésta misma rosa negra nacida de la colorida primavera. Alguna vez desearía que me miraras como ella te ve: con amor incuestionable, incondición hable, de ternura inigualable. Pero un sueño, se bien que no es más que eso.

Ese día hubo algo distinto en su esencia; se lucía arrepentida, entristecida; en sus lagunas azules se reflejaba el narciso siniestro. Rem incluida; la veía distinto: preocupada, asustada...algo acompañaba a tu adorada de mala gana. No la retuviste por mucho en la entrada; se fue contenta e ilusionada.

Cuestioné a la mortífera diosa sobre la mentada libreta, mas como las otras veces, no obtuve respuestas concretas. Igual, no es de ella la importancia en éste cuento. Tú eres el villano y yo el arlequín excéntrico.

Repetidas veces te ofrecí atentamente el largarte, hacer de tu vida con ella lo que en gana te viniera, incluso me preguntaste si por esos lugares eras una molestia: sí, terminabas de machacar el corazón que a pedazos el viento desechaba. Habías recuperado tu libertad, y seguías sin esfumarte. Deseabas más que nada presenciar la hora de mi partida, no dejar que ni un movimiento mío se escapase de tu vista. Todo marchaba a tu astuta perfección.

"Anoche ocurrieron dieciséis muertes, y todas en relación con el anuncio de la muerte de Higushi", fueron las precisas palabras de Aizawa-san, en mi trágico 5 de noviembre. Kira había dado otro paso a tu mundo de pacotilla; Amane Misa era de nuevo la marioneta de tus trastadas enfermizas. Todos creían las falsedades que usabas de salvavidas. Reclamaban mi obstinación, mis pretextos, mis teorías.

Me extendiste señuelos verbales para, frente a la diosa, hablar de la niñita gótica. Cumplías la larga lista de malévolos planes fraguados, dejándome a merced de un feo destino incierto. Me puse al corriente de escasas pistas con la divinidad mortífera. Yo había alcanzado el punto donde usabas trozos de hojas como alfiles de tu tablero cuadrático; considerando factores, tu maldad sanguinaria no resultaba...imposible. Ya había creado el plan perfecto con el que vencería: "comprobar los 13 días"; éramos tú y yo en la última batalla, mi reina contra la tuya en el efímero pleito de preservar la vida. Como si fuese poco, habías hallado la forma de desbancarme entre mis veracidades.

"All data deletion", era la leyenda inglesa sobre las luminosas pantallas, justo después de comunicarle a Watari lo que necesitaba. Mis pupilas se dilataron, petrificando mi rostro con dolor y desencanto. Watari, Watari... ¡Tu crueldad me había robado a la persona más esencial de la vida!, ¡no sabes la rabia, la impotencia, la agonía incierta que me provocaste con todo ello! ¡¿Cómo pudiste eliminar al único ser que me había mostrado un amor de padre?! Watari...le ruego perdón con las lágrimas que a dura imposición prohibí librar. ¡Maldito seas! Mataste al mejor hombre de toda Inglaterra; el mismo que cuando pequeño me juro lo mejor bajo el invierno; que me cobijó entre sus brazos en tanto fui niño; que me acompañó con honesta pureza en los agonizantes años durante los que crecí entre molestos chiquillos burlescos. Fue mi amigo, mi confidente, mi familia, mi padre...y tú, ¡Tú me lo quitaste!

Amane no logró haber tenido la minúscula oportunidad de conocer a Watari; fueron tú y esa jodida shinigami.

"Asesinato", que hastío de palabra; tan insoportablemente evidente que logra destruir el tacto y el rostro y el aliento y todo recuerdo. Quise gritar, resoplar, asesinarte, llorar...apenas si lograba respirar. Cuando leí el mensaje, cuando le escuché caer contra el piso, el primer instante no lo podía, más bien, no lo quería entender. "Asesinato", sigue siendo el peor de los hastíos, pero no hay mejor palabra que para definir el reactivo de la operación grotesca: porque "asesinar" es la justo palabra, el derrumbé maligno de la vida temprana, lo que trae el propio padecimiento al inhalar cuando menos. Ahora estaba solo, estoy solo...

Ya lo sentía, recuerdo habértelo confesado hace tan sólo un par de horas en la azotea bajo la lluvia turbulenta...por esa última vez quise creer que te importaba. Nos habíamos apreciado entre miradas por buen rato, fue un encuentro que yo hubiese querido...durara para siempre. Pero el destino es caprichoso, aún aquellas veces en que la flor seca está al borde del río...mas el agua jamás la toca; se marchita, y se quiebra cuando la helada brisa la arrastra hacia el abismo. Hoy es el día en que no me veras nuevamente, en el que desapareceré y continuaras cínicamente. Hoy las campanadas son horrorosamente fuertes.

Más que dispuesto, deseoso estaba de encaminarme a la guerra a mano desnuda y espada filosa. Buscar a la shinigami entrometida, esperaba proclamarlo mi última maestría; pero ya nada bueno saldría.

Nunca me figuré mucho a Dios, ni su definición, ni una idea concreta, ni un concepto; pero ahora, ¿cómo puedo creer en un Dios que me ha ido dando en lo anticipado, y quitando sin medida todas las oportunidades de seguir a esperanza erguida? No sé como ilusionar un mundo con una deidad de bondad, viendo que existe semejante perversidad. Sin embargo, no puedo tenerle rencor, no puedo deslustrarlo con mi odio. Sé que me dio la oportunidad de acabarte y que no supe encontrarla, mucho menos aprovecharla.

...en eso tú y él se parecen...

A unos segundos me distancio de ver el último grano de arena bajar al otro lado del reloj transparente. Renuncié a mi fuerza, dejando caer la cuchara de mi mano temblorosa, al sentir la reafilada hoz clavarse sobre el núcleo de mi alma: mi corazón, o lo que de él quedaba. Fui cayendo de la silla, hasta desplomarme sobre el suelo frío, fue un instante duró eternidades. Terminé aquí; derrumbado sobre tu mano, acurrucándome el espíritu entre tus brazos. Es justo allí donde empezó ésta historia...

"El dolor no parara aún después de mi muerte", ¿qué mejor forma hay de iniciar todo el padecimiento que en mí causaste? No dice nada, y a la vez lo dice todo.

¿Cuántos segundos van desde que se escribió mi nombre?, he memorado tanto que el calcularlo lo mediría como destreza. Que termine rápido, que termine pronto...

Mi cabeza se nubla frente al mar de histéricos bramidos que sueltan nuestros acolites, feligreses inconscientes a tus mentiras nulas de verdades. Ya mi corazón no lo soporta, cada latido no es otra cosa sino el arduo trabajo que me cuesta seguir respirando. No puedo hablar, cada esfuerzo es un bocado amargo de dolor; mi vida se desprende; la muerte ya me espera impaciente.

Mi mano está estrujando algo entre los escuálidos dedos: la suave manga de tu fornido hombro; y lo último que veo es tu sádico rostro contento. Más que morir, me sufre que me veas así: con victoria, con burla maldita, con odio engreído, sin amor correspondido. Me hiere, me duele en el alma que disfrutes de mi muerte.

Cuanto te amo, como te odio. Me brindaste tristezas y regocijos en dañinas medidas. Me sobran lágrimas que derramar sobre las níveas mejillas, gritos que soltar entre llantos escondidos, histeria que desbordar a brincos...me sobran las razones para seguir llorando, aún sin estar vivo. Me has robado el corazón, asfixiándome hasta desecharme las ganas de reír, dejando ir mi deseo de ser feliz. Me faltó la voluntad que de tus redes me ayudara a escapar.

Yagami Light, Kira, amor mío...yo siempre estuve en lo correcto. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Nada...ya casi ni respiro, no puedo moverme ni un poco, voy cayendo a paso tardo en el sueño eterno, yo...me estoy muriendo.

¿Por qué el amor debe ser así de satírico?, tan destructivo y deshonesto, como lo es hermoso e imperioso. Lograste correr de la muerte, dejándome en su camino; pero el día llegará, el momento en que de sus mejores trapos se cubrirá, y aviesamente te arrastrara. Talvez el verdugo que te entregue sea de hebra blanquecina o dorada al gusto. Por ello quiero que lo sepas ahora y no después: Te amo, sin importar lo que haces, lo que hiciste, lo que hagas...te amo; así de simple, así de sencillo.

Que hermosura...hay una luz incandescente, blanca como la pureza cándida, ha remplazado el techo de concreto, pero aún tu mirada irónica me arruina el panorama. Yo...ya deje de respirar, de luchar, y mi corazón casi ha dejado de funcionar. No quiero ya distinguirte, prefiero evitarte, huir como un cobarde, cerrar mis ojos y así dejar de mirarte. Sello mis parpados en natural trascendencia.

Oscuridad, angustia, dolor y tragedia; es todo lo que veo mientras se desprende mi alma ardorosamente decidida.

Ya ha parado de dolerme todo...

Y Todavía escucho tus simulados alaridos de neurastenia en el aguardentoso viento, mientras desciendo por el abismo hacia el que caminé contigo todo éste tiempo.

**FIN **

Espero que les haya gustado ^w^. De no ser así, ¡no me demanden! Ustedes decidieron leer esta pequeña porquería, yo no les obligué. XDD


End file.
